


Playing With Fire

by YureiYume



Series: YOI Vampire AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, First Time, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Paranormal, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Otabek, biting kink, gay boys, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YureiYume/pseuds/YureiYume
Summary: Otayuri 63: NecrophiliaFrom the 101 Kinks Prompt List .





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I'll probably write more YOI vampire aus.   
> While it's in the same series, it's a separate story from the first drabble.

Yuri felt heat coiling out from the center of his stomach, the sensation twisting itself sharply into his chest and breaking out onto his neck and face. Wherever Otabek touched–hands roaming under the back of his shirt, mouth latched snugly onto his neck– it felt like embers on his skin, the hot temperature burning him in overflowing arousal.

Feeding Otabek was supposed to be painful, downright uncomfortable, but _god_ , it felt _so fucking good_. The way Otabek’s large hands effortlessly held him, one wrapped in his hair, tugging from the base  _just right_  to expose his neck even further where Otabek mouthed at him, teeth digging in to the gums, tongue expertly lapping at Yuri’s skin. It was too much, the sensations blending together, making him dizzy and lightheaded, his lips parting to emit involuntary sounds of pleasure. 

He imagined their bare bodies rocking together, Otabek’s mouth still pulling at his neck while his thick cock sunk deep into Yuri’s virgin hole. He jutted his hips at the image, releasing an obscene groan as he felt the removal of fangs from inside of him, the warm trickle of blood sliding down his collarbone to remind him that this wasn’t exactly normal. That maybe he shouldn’t be so excited at the prospect of being fucked for the first time by a) his best friend, and b) an undead vampire, or whatever.  _Wouldn’t that technically be necrophilia, anyway?_

“Yuri…,” Otabek’s voice came out low and husky, the sound making Yuri’s dick twitch. Along with the lingering feeling of Otabek’s previous actions, it was safe to say that Yuri was officially overstimulated and horny out of his mind. There was no way Otabek hadn’t felt the swell of Yuri’s erection while he was drinking his blood,or maybe he was too preoccupied to have noticed. Yuri wasn’t sure which option was worse.

Otabek shifted back as he removed his hold on Yuri’s back and untangled his hand from within the blonde hair, dark eyes gazing into tempestuous waves of green with curious intensity. Yuri could see that there were no remnants of blood on his lips, the myth that vampires emerged with blood on their mouths after feeding, dispelled in that moment.

“You know…when I drink blood from a person, I can feel and see what they’re thinking.”

The words didn’t register at first, Yuri staring at him wantonly before the meaning hit him and his eyes went wide. 

Otabek shook his head and gave Yuri a small smile, eyebrows creasing together as if he were in pain. “It’s okay. it happens. They call it  _The Swoon_. It’s like a chemical reaction to a vampire bite that causes arousal. It makes it pleasurable for you so that I can drink as much as I need to without worrying about your discomfort.”

“… _No_.”

Otabek looked startled. “No?”

“You’re wrong,” he stated, a little harsher than he intended.

Yuri had been harboring these feelings for a while now, unable to admit them to himself, living in constant denial of them until this particular circumstance forced him to. It could very well be that what Yuri was experiencing was part of  _The Swoon_ , or whatever the fuck, the tingling under his skin still lingering there, but to say it was all due to the bite’s influence would be selling it much too short. His feelings were real, dammit, and for Otabek to simply dismiss them was not going to fucking slide.

Otabek’s expression leveled out, his usual serious one falling back into place. “Do you realize what you’re saying?” 

Yuri crossed his arms. “ _Yes_.” 

Otabek inched closer, their noses touching, his breath ghosting along Yuri’s lips. It was taking everything in him to stand his ground and keep his composure when all he wanted to do was dry hump Otabek’s muscular body. 

“You really want me to be your first?”

“Yes…” Yuri’s tone was laced with frustration, hoping Otabek would hurry the fuck up and kiss him already. 

“You want me to _fuck_ you?”

“ _God, yes,”_ Yuri huffed out, wanting this more than Otabek could imagine. 

As if waiting on Yuri’s response, Otabek closed the small space between them, bringing their lips together roughly and moaning into the open-mouthed kiss. He gripped the sides of Yuri’s face, bringing him closer, Yuri’s hands uncrossing and wrapping around Otabek’s upper body, right under the arms. 

Otabek pulled back first, pressing their foreheads together, “Fuck, Yura. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” And Yuri whimpered,  _actually_  whimpered. 

“I’ll be gentle with you, okay?”

Yuri nodded, body reigniting with the fire from before, desperate to have his fantasy realized. 

Bringing his lips to Yuri’s ear, Otabek said, “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll think about biting that sexy neck of yours while I’m inside you.” 

Holy  _fuck_. Butterflies made a mess of Yuri’s insides, melting him where he sat and bringing his dick to complete hardness. If these were the feelings he would always have with Otabek going forward, then maybe necrophilia wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated like hell.


End file.
